The Histopathology Core of the NEI is devoted to supporting the patient care, vision research, and mission of the NEI and other collaborative institutes at the NIH. This consists of processing human tissues (mainly ocular tissues) removed in surgeries and collected at autopsies. The Core grosses the tissues, sections and stains slides for light and/or transmission electron microscopy. The Histopathology Core serves the Clinical Branch and all NEI laboratories under the NEI Intramural Research Program, as well as other NIH institutes, which perform research involving ocular and related tissues. In addition, the Core receives clinical and experimental specimens submitted by clinicians and investigators outside NIH (USA and abroad) for consultation or collaboration. During FY13, the Histopathology Core received and processed approximately 5076 specimens and yielded over 6153 slides stained. Additionally, the laboratory processed case materials sent for ultrastructure, which produced 4208 electron microscopic images. This fiscal year, 91 clinical cases were also received and processed. The patient specimens produced 2113 histological slides and 173 electronic microscopic images. There are over 20 publications that include work performed by the Core. Although about 95% of our effort is devoted to NEI duties, the Histopathology Core also performs services for research projects inside and outside the NIH. The core follows the guidelines for the conduct of research in the intramural research program at the NIH and other standards set by the NIH.